No estoy embarazada ¿O sí?
by sasume - uchiha
Summary: Dan Kuso y los peleadores había regresado a casa, lo que no sabían es que uno de ellos había desencadenado un misterio que solo el tiempo revelará.
1. Síntomas

**No estoy embarazada….. ¿O sí?**

**Cap 1**

**Síntomas**

Me encontraba con linus y mi hermana, luego de que ren y los demás ya se habían retirado a su planeta. Nos estábamos despidiendo de los peleadores fue muy duro, ya que, me había apegado mucho a ellos, especialmente a uno de ellos, hubiera querido dar una abrazo de despedida a cada uno pero me dio una ataque de nerviosismo y sobre todo vergüenza, observé como atravesaron el portal dimensional y este se cerraba después de que lo atravesaban.

Ingenuamente dije "adiós" entre dientes con suerte nadie me alcanzó a oír. De por sí me sentía cansada y agobiada y no sabía por que, es decir la batalla había terminado hace una semana ya debí haberme recuperado de la pelea y la caída que tuve durante la misma** (N/A: ok en la serie se van enseguida luego de que ya ganan pero aquí lo he cambiado un "**_**poquito"**_**)** estaba segura de que era por la batalla y por la despedida ya que no los volveré ha ver hasta que las líneas de conexión con la tierra se estabilicen un poco, las hemos usado mucho contando con las entradas y salidas de los gundalianos y las nuestras.

Entramos al palacio, solo observaba las paredes blancas y azuladas del palacio, caminaba lentamente hacia mi habitación, estaba triste por su ida, pero aquel borroso recuerdo de cuando me tomó en sus brazos atravesó mi mente un hormigueo se posesionó de mis brazos como si alguien los tomara estoy casi segura de que él también recordaba ese momento "_muy especial para ambos". _Pero eso es algo del pasado no podía tenerlo en mente todo el tiempo, debía ocuparme de otras cosas.

**Un mes después…..**

Ha pasado ya casi un mes desde que me despedí de los peleadores y desde entonces cada día me he sentido más cansada pero he hecho un gran esfuerzo para que nadie se de cuenta, especialmente mi hermana.

_Punto de vista de autora…_

Se acababa de despertar pero aún no salía de la cama estaba muy cansada y no sabía por que, no quería moverse porque desde la anterior noche sentía que al moverse se le revolvía el estómago o que alguno de sus miembros superiores e inferiores se adormecían.

Ni siquiera sabía desde cuando había comenzado a tomar aire por la boca y expulsarlo aquel mismo lugar, a lo mejor le tomo por sorpresa un resfriado, eso es lo que esperaba ya que no aceptaba el hecho de haberse contagiado alguna otra enfermedad tal vez una humana cuando estuvo allí o una gundaliana cuando estuvo en gundalia.

Pero debía ocultar su malestar, se sentó al filo de la cama traía puesta una pijama blanca sin mangas que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, miró el reloj y vio que aún era temprano las 6:45.

Sacando fuerzas se dirigió al baño, abriendo la puerta blanca observaba la ducha y aun costado el lavamanos y el inodoro, acercándose al lavamanos se miró en le espejo que se encontraba encima del mismo estaba algo pálida, de echo cualquiera que la viera diría que estaba enferma, abrió la llave de agua y lavó sus manos y su rostro, pero en un parpadeo empezó a sentir sus manos muy calientes y empezó a frotárselas, decidió tomar un poco de jabón líquido y al momento de abrirlo sintió su aroma, era de lilas y rosas, su aroma preferido, al inhalarlo no pudo evitar sentir asco de aquella fragancia y tirándola al piso dejó que se derramara.

Se encontraba apoyada a la pared continua a la puerta, con su mano derecha tocaba la fría pared blanca y suave y con la izquierda tapaba su boca y parte de su nariz, no podía evitarlo sentía asco, pero decidió aguantar las náuseas que le producía aquel olor y se apartó del sector para tomar una ducha.

Luego de haberse bañado y vestido se dirigió al comedor encontró ya listo el desayuno pero no había nadie en la mesa más que cierto chico de tez moreno llamado ren.

- Ren- dijo sorprendida – que haces aquí – se sienta en frente (**N/A: la mesa en rectangular y larga) **

- pues decidí probar las líneas de conexión y funcionaron, entonces llegué tu hermana dijo que esperara aquí hasta que aparecieras – dijo de manera divertida – con que siempre duermes hasta tarde

- eh?- dijo confundida- aaaa es que me quede dormida hoy, no sé que me pasó

- no hay cuidado a mí tampoco me gusta despertarme temprano, escuché que Aranaut está entrenando con el capitán Elrigth ¿es verdad? – dijo sorprendido y con un acento de curiosidad en su voz

- si, creí que a aranaut le gustaría mantenerse en movimiento y como he estado ocupada pues se lo encargué a capitán, pero dime ¿en dónde dejaste a Linehalt?

- pues, digamos que está disfrutando la habitación que le compré que se quedó profundamente dormido y no quise despertarlo – anunció mientras tomaba un sorbo de café – aaa siento haber tomado tu café – dijo con algo de vergüenza y un poco ruborizado a causa de la misma

- no hay problema, no tengo hambre, pero y si linehalt despierta que harás – preguntó

- pues zenet le dirá que vine

- ah, zenet – dijo incrédula – no sabía que eran muy buenos amigos – dijo con un tono pícaro en su voz

- que – dijo ruborizándose – no, no, no no es lo que te imaginas solo somos amigos no tengo nada con ella – negó moviendo sus manos

- si tu lo dices, mmmm, se me antoja un helado de chocolate – expresó

- de chocolate, pero creí que no te gustaba, es más cuando te invite uno te disgustaste – sorprendido

- sigue sin gustarme pero se me antoja, es extraño – mira por la ventana

- bueno, podemos dar una vuelta por el mercado y conseguirlo, ¿quieres? – dijo poniéndose de pie

- claro, por que no necesito distraerme con algo – se pone de pie – mmmm – se quejó posando su mano en su frente

- que ocurre – dijo preocupado

- nada creo que dormí en mala posición siempre me pasa cuando duermo chueca - dijo riendo a lo que ren también sonría pero no quito de su mente un leve eje de preocupación.

Habían caminado por una hora cuando al fin llegaron a una heladería y como no llegar tarde cuando la multitud se arrodilla ante la realeza y murmuran sobre el chico que la acompaña, además de que los niños se acercan a jugar con ella y le usan de caballito a tu amigo.

Se sentaron en una mesa a lado de la ventana

- hay que feo sabe – expresó la princesa pero aún así lo siguió comiendo

- ¿y por que lo comes? – preguntó

- no sé, solo se me antojó – dijo acabándose hasta la última gota en la copa

- y como están lena, mason, jesse, nurzak y zenet

- bien lena y mason están saliendo, aunque mason siempre habla tan bien de ti que lena se pone muy celosa –rió – jesse encontra una chica por internet en la tierra igual de épica que él, nurzak ha logrado llevar a gundalia por un buen camino.

- y zenet están saliendo contigo ¿no? – dijo con doble sentido

- nooooo, ella solo está viviendo conmigo hasta que encuentre un departamento aunque no niego que me caiga bien y que es bonita cuando de se arregla, pero hablemos de ti escuche que tú y el capitán Elright están saliendo

- bueno, el capitán está interesado en mí no te lo niego pero sabe que todo depende de mí y la verdad no quiero ningún compromiso por ahora

- ya veo, y en la tierra tal vez algún chico

- no, estoy ahora más concentrada en mi preparación para ser reina sabes – dijo mientras sentía como la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas pero no le prestó importancia

- Ya veo bueno creo que debemos volver al palacio – dijo poniéndose de pie

- si – se puso de pie pero de inmediato cayó sentada en aquella silla- ay

- estás bien – dijo preocupado

- tranquilo solo fue un mareo – se pone de pie – el helado estaba muy frío

- si – dijo no muy convenció desde que llegó la noto un tanto rara, no tenía hambre se le antojo comer algo que le disgusta, le dio dolor de cabeza, comió el helado mientras decía que no le gustaba y acaba de caer por un mareo todo indicaba que a lo mejor se resfrió y el helado la empeoró

Había pasado casi 2 horas luego de que ren regreso a su casa y al no tener nada que hacer se preocupó por los repentinos síntomas que había tenido.

Y pensando en eso nuevamente comenzó a sentirse cansada, débil y con….. ¿Náuseas? Ante es te último pensamiento no pudo evitar sentir como el helado y poco del desayuno que había ingerido subían por el tubo digestivo, tanto así que ya podía sentir el olor del vómito en su boca, sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió a su habitación e ingresó al baño y acercándose al inodoro devolvió todo lo que había comido….

- princesa aranaut la es….¿eh? – dijo linus mientras veía como la princesa se encontraba apoyada a pared frente al inodoro y ella jalaba la cadena del mismo – princesa se encuentra bien, quiere que llame a un médico pero que digo lo llamaré en este instante – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

- linus no por favor, no quiero preocupar a nadie – dijo saliendo del baño – mmmmmmm

- pero princesa no esta bien se nota que está enferma – dijo mientras se acercaba a la princesa

- linus no me sient… - antes de poder terminar la frase cayo al suelo y volvió a vomitar pero esta vez en el piso

Linus se agachó y abrazó a la princesa, era un buen momento para mostrar el aprecio que le tenía, nunca se lo había dicho pero el sentía un gran cariño y no era simplemente de amigos….él estaba enamorado de la princesa, se conocían desde niños y ella siempre le había mostrado que lo quería pero solamente como una hermano

**Ok, no he actualizado ninguna de mis historias, pero necesitaba escribir este fic se me ocurrió anoche, espero que les guste comenten**

_******sayyonaraaaaa********_


	2. Dudas

**No estoy embarazada….. ¿O sí?**

**Cap 2**

**Dudas…?**

- se encuentra mejor – dijo linus mientras le ofrecía un vaso de agua- permítame hacerle un examen de sangre para determinar que le ocurre

- n-no linus – dijo respirando por la boca, se encontraba sentada en una esquina de su cama y linus estaba parado a su lado – no creo que sea nada estoy bien

- pero princesa – expresó pero fue interrumpido

- no, no quiero preocupar a nadie – dijo esquivando el tema con la mirada hacia atrás

- es demasiado tarde, me está preocupando – dijo con un poco de furia en su voz _"suspira"- _fabia…..yo

- _linus, responde, necesitamos que nos ayudes en esto, es importante _– llamaron 2 caballeros del castillo

- en seguida voy – se marcha hacia la puerta – princesa piénselo puede ser algo grave y si no es tratado a tiempo…..solo piénselo – sale de la habitación – ah por cierto aranaut la está buscando junto con el capitán, será mejor que vaya a verlos – dijo ingresando nuevamente a la habitación para luego salir inmediatamente

- pensarlo – repitió para si misma – tengo mucho en que pensar como para preocuparme por algo como esto – sin más preámbulo se levanto de prisa y salió de la habitación y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la sala común donde debía encontrarse con aranaut y elright, pero al parecer ellos no se encontraban allí– cómo se supone que voy a dejar de pensar en "ello" si la misma vida me pide lo contrario – se sienta en una silla cerca de el escritorio- elright, me preguntó si es un buen partido, bueno claro que es un buen partido, pero la última vez que me comprometí con alguien – dijo con un tono de tristeza – creo que hago lo correcto al no estar con nadie.

- princesa – se escuchó a una voz muy familiar

- aranaut – dijo levantándose – y como has pasado – extiende su mano

- bien, el capitán tuvo un inconveniente - si coloca en la mano de l aprincesa – ah pero me dijo que le entregara esto – dicho esto salió de la habitación y rápidamente trajo una bolsa color azul que parecía estar llena

- vaya, creo que realmente se quiere casar conmigo – dijo sarcásticamente

- no es obvio, pero bueno ábralo

- de acuerdo – introdujo su mano en la bolsa de la cual sacó un ramo pequeño y fresco de rosas y lilas, al principio reaccionó puesto que esa misma mañana le había desagradado el mismo aroma que ahora tenía al frente pero por alguna razón en ese momento no ocurrió nada

- son muy bonitas, no se encuentran en nuestro planeta con facilidad – dijo el bakugan

- si, y me las dio con raíz, él sabe que no me gusta que arranquen las flores, es muy tierno, podrías dárselas a una de las empleadas para que las siembre en el jardín

- claro, ahora voy – sale de la habitación

- uh, que más hay – introdujo su mano en la bolsa – un libro, es una novela terrícola, recuerdo haberle dicho que me gustaban este tipo de libros ¿cómo lo habrá conseguido? Creo que fue el primerio en probar las conexiones – un hombre tan considerado como él merece a alguien que lo ame, pero yo no soy ese alguien espero que lo entienda.

Luego de aquella reflexión se dirigió a limpiar el desastre que se encontraba en el piso de su alcoba, no quería que nadie se enterara de su estado de salud, por su puesto que limpiarlo fue difícil ya que en 2 ocasiones aquel olor la llevó a vomitar la "nada" que tenía en su estómago.

Entre mareos y cansancios se vio obligada a vivir por el resto de las próximas 3 semanas, habían bajado un poco las nauseas y los mareos pero lo antojos se incrementaban al igual que el cansancio, esto solo preocupada a linus quien por todos los medios trataba que su princesa vaya al médico pero sin éxito, la reina había nota ese cambio en su hermana, la veía pálida, sin vida y aquellos síntomas que había visto en ella solo la preocupaba más.

_- princesa_ – dijo aranaut – despierte

- lo siento aranaut, no tengo ganas de salir de mi cama hoy – dijo envuelta en su cobijas

- pero se supone que hoy iba a la tierra

- pues tendremos que suspenderlo – dijo algo enojada

- huy que carácter, segura de que no se siente mal, este mes a estado muy cambiante.

-a que te refieres – dijo sentándose en la cama

- bueno, no ha sido muy comprensiva con nadie, le he visto muy cansada, ha empezado a comer cosas que le disgustan mientras expresaba que sabían horrible, no cree que debería hacerse un chequeo

Aquel razonamiento puso a fabia a reflexionar sobre lo que ocurría, y así pues aceptó hacerse el examen de sangre que linus le había pedido que se haga

- los resultados se los entregaré mañana por la mañana – dijo lunis mientras extraía le sangre

- linus, cualquier anomalía, que encuentres, primero me lo dices a mí, y si es algo realmente malo solo consúltalo con el capitán de acuerdo

- esta bien, por cierto una de las empleadas encontró esto en la habitación de dan – dijo mostrándole un libro de biología, al parecer se había olvidado de él

- hum, si dan lo trajo para estudiar mientras se quedaba aquí

- tenga, usted irá personalmente verdad – dijo sonriendo

- si, bueno creo que me daré un baño, espero entonces los resultados linus – cuando linus se había retirado fabia empezó a ver aquel libro en sus manos, hojeó en libro (hojeó: pasar las hojas muy rápido) hasta toparse con un tema – "el embarazo", sintómas, transcurso, "nauseas, mareos, antojos"…..ausencia del periodo menstrual…..cansancio – iba leyendo - no puede ser, tiene que ser una coincidencia – dijo mientras tomaba el calendario en donde anotaba la llegada de cada regla, y obviamente la última que le debía llegar era hace 2 meses, ella era irregular, pero nunca se le había retrasado tanto, volviendo al libro se topó con la imagen de una prueba de embarazo terrestre, en su planeta también habían aquellas pruebas, tenía una duda terrible en su mente y como no tenerla si hace 2 meses dejó de ser virgen, el examen de sangre, la prueba de embarazo, todo era confuso y aquel estrés no hizo más que causarle un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y unos cólicos en su vientre muy fuertes, aquellos cólicos eran como si le estuvieran arrancando un trozo de piel.

**Muy corto lo sé pero lo actualizaré rápido se los prometo, comenten y cualquier crítica es bienvenida**


	3. Falso negativo

**No estoy embarazada….. ¿O sí?**

**Capitulo 3**

**Falso negativo**

El dolor ya había pasado, se había quedado dormida, pero esa duda, no se iba, no se iba, esa misma tarde iría a la tierra para ver a los peleadores, pero como lo vería a los ojos, tal vez si se encuentra con marucho o jake, ella no quería ver a dan, no después de lo que pasó o a shun no ninguno era una buena opción en ese estado de confusión.

Terminaría por ir a ver a marucho, poniéndose de pie, tambaleándose un poco, logró salir de su habitación, no tenía porque cambiar su forma, desde que fue a la tierra por primera vez no había vuelto a cambiar su forma humana, a excepción de cuando ren quería ser un caballero del castillo.

- tiene que ser una coincidencia, por favor que sea eso – pensó – capitán – dijo mientras entraba a la sala – iré a la tierra

- muy princesa – dijo algo preocupado – las conexiones están bien puede ir

- gracias – dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver a aranaut – aranaut

- si princesa

Dicho esto se transportaron a la tierra en un santiamén

- rayos – dijo ella mientras aparecían en el interespacio – ese viaje me mareó

-se encuentra bien – preguntó aranaut

-si no te preocupes, busquemos a marucho – dijo ella como evadiendo el tema

No tardaron en divisar el pequeño rubio de anteojos, que se encontraba tomando un refresco en el bar del lugar

-uh – volteó el rubio – fabia, aranaut que sorpresa – dijo levantándose de la silla – que hacen aquí

- vinimos a visitarte nos es obvio – dijo fabia

- y como está aquimos, eh dime – parecía interesado

- pues está bien, es entrenador en gundalia – dijo sonriendo

- que bien, y como está todo por allá – empezaron a caminar lentamente por el interespacio

- pues a estado bien – dijo ella mientras buscaba algo o más bien a alguien

- que buscas – preguntó el rubio

- no nada, es que ya debemos irnos – empieza a correr – saluda a los demás de mi parte y toma – lanzá el libro y marucho lo recibe con dificultad – dáselo a dan lo olvidó en neathia

- bueno – dijo saliendo de trance – adiós

- princesa – dijo aranaut – que ocurre, porque nos fuimos así

-aranaut, es que pasa algo y creo que solo tú puedes saberlo, necesito comprar algo en la tierra, aún tengo dinero

- y se puede saber que comprará

Fabia tragó saliva antes de contestar – bueno aranaut, compraré una…una prueba de embarazo – dijo bajando la voz

- que es eso – preguntó con curiosidad

-eh, no lo sabes, pues es algo para….para..ash es para mujeres aranaut no preguntes – dijo molesta

- bueno – dijo sin importancia

- pero no le dagas a nadie que compre eso, si por favor – dijo rogando

- claro

Buscaron una farmacia y pidieron el producto, claro que la vendedora, la observó con mala cara, pero ella supo responder e esta crítica humana – en necesario, tengo que hacer una exposición sobre este tema, aquí tengo el permiso – le muestra un papel y la vendedora pidió disculpas por pensar mal, fabia le dio la funda a su bakugan (una funda negra) y le dijo que le esperara afuera mientras ella guardaba el cambio

_- te felicito, cuantos meses – dijo una señora de unos 25 años_

_-6 meses , es un niño – una mujer de unos 28 años embarazada – estoy feliz de tenerlo, _esto la puso a reflexionar, si en el peor de los casos llegara a estar…debía hacerse responsable, ella sola, pues….

-CUIDADO! – gritó un joven que iba en bicicleta, fabia se había quedado pensativa en la acera, pero un joven también distraído se acercaba a gran velocidad, con su codo derecho impactó el abdomen de fabia – l-los s-siento, estás

- no te preocupes, estoy bien disculpa estaba distraída – se disculpó

- bueno, me alegra que estés bien adiós – se alejó con su bici (N/A: este chico no tiene nada que ver con el embarazo, ni lo volverá a ver)

- princesa – dijo el bakugan – esta bien

- si. No te preocupes, vamos a casa

.

.

.

Había pasado una hora desde que fabia llegó al palacio, se había encerrado en su baño esperando los resultados de la prueba, había comprado 3 y todas le dieron negativo, respiró aliviada ya no debía preocuparse del impacto que tuvo en el día, aunque si le había quedado doliendo, no superficialmente.

- princesa – dijo linus – saqué los resultados antes para que los vea, no detectamos nada, hicimos muchas pruebas, pero no vimos nada fuera de lo normal, se siente bien – dijo al notar que fabia se encontraba sentada en su cama encogida por el dolor – que le ocurre

- no lo sé, de la nada me empezó a doler el vientre – dijo tratando de ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo solo sintió como el dolor se incrementaba fuertemente

-llamaré, a un médico y no me diga que no, también llamaré a una empleada, puede que sea un cólico, bueno – se sonroja – usted sabe a que me refiero

Linus se había marchado

- no lo entiendo, ayyyy – dijo mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente, entonces sintió como su vientre se desprendía del cuerpo, como si la patearan y fue entonces que sintió como un líquido tibio bajaba por su pierna, era….era…sangre, la voz se le había ido. Acaso aquel golpe tuvo algo que ver, la vista se le empezó a nublar y terminó por caer inconciente al suelo

**Ok, ya se que quieren saber quien es el padre y si aborta o no, bueno el próximo cap, se tratará de si eso que ven es un feto o no**

**bueno se que corto pero es q no quería revelar todo en ese, así que lo partí, mañana más que seguro la contii, si hay reviews en la mañana y sino en la tarde**

**sayyyyooooonnarrraaaa**

**por cierto, gracias a un review e desicido continuar con mi primer fic, amistad, hermandas y amor, pero desde que capitulo 10 si va a ser super intrigante, unas pocas pistas, también habrá un embarazo, una real y una falso, abortos y eso pero o será más que clasificación T y K+**


	4. Yo se lo que es

**Capitulo 4**

**Yo se que es…**

Fabia POV

Entre abrí los ojos ya que la luz hacia que involuntariamente mis parpados se cerraran, cuando logré abrirlos centre mi atención en el ligar en donde me encortaba, lo reconocí de inmediato era en una habitación del hospital en el cual trabaja Linus como medico químico. Me senté de golpe y no pude evitar quejarme de dolor, pues estaba conectada a un suero y otros aparatos que controlaban mi ritmo cardiaco y mis impulsos nerviosos además de que la habitación estaba repleta de flores.

- veo que despertaste – oí decir a mi hermana que había estado a mi lado todo el tiempo y creo que espero para ver si le encontraba pero como no lo hice

- que hago aquí – pregunté para luego observar que el semblante de serena se volvía rígido

- pues te desmayaste y sufriste una hemorragia en tu útero, te hicimos una ecografía y pues encontramos algo que no podemos de cifrar tememos que sea algún tumor, pero tranquila el doctor dijo que en caso de que sea un tumor esta en su etapa inicial sería fácil extirparlo – agregó luego que pausara unos cuantos minutos

- ya veo – susurré pero al darme cuenta de que estaba hablando de una formación en mi útero no puede evitar pensar de que no era un tumor si no un feto, esta idea me causó un miedo fatal pero muy imperceptible para la máquina que me controlaba – y…- dije suavemente mientras tragaba saliva – y si no es un tumor – voltee para encontrarme con su rostro

- por que lo dices, a caso tienes una idea de lo que puede ser – dijo como si supiera lo que pensaba y empezaba a temer de que el examen que me hizo linus había mostrado algo – fabia desde hace semanas que quiera preguntarte hacerque de esas nauseas y desmayos que has tenido, todos eso síntomas tal vez sean desconocidos para resto de personas pero para mi..- trató de terminar la frase pero entonces milagrosamente llegó elright y linus – hablaremos más tarde – me ordenó mas que avisar – ahora te dejo con ellos – dicho esto salió de la habitación

- como estás – me dijo el capitán preocupación – espero que no te sientas incómoda con las pocas flores que envié

- no tranquilo – dije en broma

Linus POV

- como estás – me dijo el capitán preocupación – espero que no te sientas incómoda con las pocas flores que envié

- no tranquilo – dije en broma

-_"pocas flores, que se cree este inepto, estas flores van a ahogarnos a todos, debería aprender de mí yo solo de traje unos 10 ramos" _– pensé mientras veía como el "capitán" acosaba a "mí chica", miré con desagrado aquella escena, elright volviéndose tan épico cono Jesse que asco de tipo

- dime linus como salieron los exámenes – me pregunto ella mientras me observaba con esos penetrantes ojos verdes que me impulsaban a arrodillarme y pedirle matrimonio pero luego me topaba que los azulados ojos del capitán que me sellaban el paso ante la oportunidad de acercarme a ella.

- bueno, no hay nada, la verdad – dije algo nervioso – "_que hago, no puedo decirle, no puedo"_

- bueno, pues entonces que rayos tiene – dij elright

- no lo sé – dije algo molesto pero, al darme cuenta de que el es el capitán no pude evitar decir – lo siento no quería gritarle, es que estoy tan frustrado con todo esto

Frustrado, si, pero por algo que no esperaba, era algo verdaderamente malo, nadie debía saberlo, lleno como quieran, engaño, mentira, pero es lo mejor ella no se debe enterar de que….

Estaba acorralado, la amo, no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, es la primera mujer que he amado, estaba aprisionado, mi mente estaba llena de preguntas sin respuesta y las que ya he contestado, bueno, han abierto nuevas puertas.

Me sentía abrumado, por lo que tuve que salir de la habitación, me despedí dándole un beso en la mano a fabia y con adiós a elright.

Caminé despacio hasta mi habitación, entre en ella y al cerrarla con suavidad di un estruendoso golpe mientras cerraba fuertemente mis ojo, me dejé caer a merced del peso de mi cuerpo, estaba enojado, porque ella, porque, no debía ser ella, al menos no de alguien que no fuera yo, mi cuerpo vibraba quería hacer un capricho imposible de conceder, no podría soportar verlo crecer, no podría, pero sin embargo, bajo la visión de mis principios, nada ni nadie podía evitar lo que ya por hecho debía ser, solo me quedaría pedir su mano y aceptar toda la culpa, no se quien fue el culpable, pero…

- hago esto por que te amo, por favor no me pidas que no lo haga porque me obligaras a desobedecerte – sonreí para mí sabía que lo iba a ser era una tontería, la más grande que se me habría ocurrido, me quedé pensando en ello, sin embargo shirva me agarro (mi versión de morfeo) y no sé exactamente cuando me quedé profundamente dormido.

Serena POV

Yo sé que te ocurre fabia, no hace mucho que ocurrió lo mismo, espero que confíes en mí, créeme ese niño no debe nacer de lo contrario morirás como tu madre. Además _ya he pasado por ello_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno gente, no estoy en casa TT_TT, así que hice otro cap, intermedio a lo planeado, jajja, bueno quiero excusarme de porque no he actualizado, verán mi computadora estaba con un mínimo de memoria que a cada rato hacía fallar a la red, y pues no solo fanfiction denegó mi acceso si no el face, twit, hotm, fanp y más y pues se arregló solita, quiero a gradecer a todos lo que me siguieron especialmente a summerliles, quien me ayudó a informar mi astado, un beso mi amiga todo te lo debo a ti y claro todos los que me apoyaron, quiero decir también que se pasen por mi perfil mi ñaña me pidió que hiciera una encuesta y pues quisiera que la contestaran, igualmente mi bellísima gente quiero agradecer y pues comenten el cap, es corto pero ya pues el otro sábado sin falta actualizo no solo este sino, "amistad, hermandad y amos", decidí retomarlo, "nunca te amé como madre", "¿Qué tan difícil es decir te casaría conmigo? Ultimo cap aclaro que los texto y la trama en su mayoría la saque de una peli que no sé como se llama, por favor si alguien sabe, "lo que opino" 3x1 el sab 3 caps y "la realidad es real"2 x1 n.n<strong>

_**otra cosa para las fanáticas de sakura Tachikawa, su fic de "su recuerdo" ha sido plagiado por "Almed" en total drama series y además copio los review de sakura y esta diciendo que saku robó su idea por favor denúncienal para que su cuenta sea borrada en .com allí pongan lo siguiente:**_

**1º (su nombre y demás)**

**2º nombre del autor q esta plagiando "Almed"**

**3º****título de fanfic plagiado "Un inesperado recuerdo"**

** link del fanfic plagiado .net/s/7279164/1/Un_recuerdo_inesperado**

**4º nombre del autor original sakura _**Tachikawa**_**

**_**5º titulo original del fanfic "su recuerdo"**_**

**_**6º link del fanfic original .net/s/5542950/1/Su_Recuerdo**_**

**y así pues esperon que me ayuden y que Almed sea sansionada por este delito imperdonable**

**sayonnara**


	5. mundofanfiction denuncias de plagios

_**otra cosa para las fanáticas de sakura Tachikawa, su fic de "su recuerdo" ha sido plagiado por "Almed" en total drama series y además copio los review de sakura y esta diciendo que saku robó su idea por favor denúncienal para que su cuenta sea borrada en**_

_**mundofanfiction abran el menú en la parte superior encontraran "plagios" den un clic y les saldrá unos cajones en blanco**_

_**allí pongan lo siguiente:**_

**1º (su nombre y demás)**

**2º nombre del autor q esta plagiando "Almed"**

**3º****título de fanfic plagiado "Un inesperado recuerdo"**

**link del fanfic plagiado /s/7279164/1/Un_recuerdo_inesperado**

**4º nombre del autor original sakura _**Tachikawa**_**

**_**5º titulo original del fanfic "su recuerdo"**_**

**_**6º link del fanfic original **_**

**_**/s/5542950/1/Su_Recuerdo**_**

**y así pues esperon que me ayuden y que Almed sea sansionada por este delito imperdonable**

**sayonnara**

**_no salió bien esta parte por ello la repito luego la eliminaré ya saben a los links les falta el www y el .com_**


	6. Te lo ruego

**Capitulo 5**

**Te lo ruego….**

Linus POV

Todo se había vuelto muy silencioso, estaba sentado a su lado, ella no me dirigía la mirada, estaba muy pensativa.

Me maldigo por tener que darle la noticia que tal vez acabe con ella, pero no puedo hacer nada más que decir la verdad.

Sabía que ella tenía en mente lo que iba a decir, ya hace más de una hora que no nos dirigimos palabra estando en la misma habitación. Fabia en lugar de mejorar cada día la veía más decaída, yo sabía muy bien por que, ella también, pero aún así fingía o más bien rogaba porque yo no supiera.

- Fabia – dije - tranquilo, respira suavemente – me dijo mientras posaba sus suaves manos en las mías

- he yo – si me levanté de golpe y dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta de no se donde y luego regresé la mirada, aquí va lo realmente serio – tengo algo que decirle, es muy importante que lo sepa, yo debo hablar con usted en privado.

- que ocurre linus, acaso es de vida o muerte – dijo burlonamente, haciéndose la inocente como me gustaba.

- pues creo que más grave que eso – si mirada se tenso, como si supiera lo que le iba a decir, yo no sabía que decir en ese momento mas que – vayamos atrás

.

.

.

Atrás había un jardín muy bonito, era el lugar preferido de mi princesa, lo cuidaba como si se tratara de ella, estaba parado a lado del estanque dándole la espalda, ella estaba inmóvil sentada en una banca, propicia para la noticia.

- recuerda que me pidió que le hiciera una examen de sangre - hice una pausa para dirigir mi mirada hacia ella y ver que asentía con la cabeza – pues mentí acerca de que no había nada anormal

- que quieres decir – dijo alterándose – acaso yo…

- si, se lo que piensa – me acerqué a ella con mucha cautela puse mi manos en sus hombros y…- usted está…-como odiaba tener que decirlo – está em…- me di fuerzas – usted está embarazada – si lo dije, ella cayó por la fuerza que le imponía en el cuerpo, su mirada estaba perdida y recuerdo haber visto que tocó su vientre, pero, no estoy muy seguro.

- imposible – susurró para sí misma – imposible – alzó la voz – los test que me hice dieron negativo – se paró de golpe, me miró de una manera que mis huesos se tensaron.

- Fabia, yo debería ser quien reclame – me plante ante ella – soy yo el que debería sorprenderse

- linus yo…..

- no diga nada por favor, creí que no lo amabas

- eh? De que hablas? – me dijo inocentemente, como si esta vez no supiera de lo que le hablo, porque fue así

- usted y Elright…- pausé no me lo creí – ese imbécil no va a responder, al principio no lo consideré una opción pero….- sentí un dedo sobre mis labios, ella los había puesto y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro ¿qué era lo divertido?

- nunca he estado con el capitán – dijo divertida – y jamás lo estare

- que?, pero…entonces – me moría de la vergüenza, se me pasó la mano, solté demasiadas palabras y ahora había hecho el papelón frente a la mujer que amo.

- te creo - su mirada estaba deprimente - creo que...voy a tener un bebé

Fueron sus últimas palabras, me dio la espalda y caminó suavemente hacía el palacio, no quise detenerla, no era justo o considerado de mi parte, al menos no en ese momento.

Fabia POV

No me lo creía, no podía ser verdad, no, ¿cómo podría?¿soy tan diferente a los humanos? que ese estúpido test no me lo pudo mostrar antes que él.

- MIERDA! - grité como si mi vida dependiese de ello, arrojó todo a mi paso, todo! lámparas que por suerte no se rompieron, libros y más, las lágrimas querían salir pero no podía dejarlas.

Estaba asustada, por consiguiente me toqué el vientre y empecé a presionarlo, tanto era mi enojo que me di un fuerte golpe, debió dolerle a él más que a mí, que clase de madre hace eso - yo no soy madre - me dije - no quiero - las lágrimas hicieron lo que quería, se escabulleron de mis ojos rodearon mis mejillas.

Todo empezó a nublarse, podía sentir el vómito en garganta, por instinto corrí al baño y vomité, pero sangre y verla me hizo devolver todo lo que había comido ese día y tal vez el anterior, solo pensaba en qué daño acababa de causarle.

- Lo siento...

* * *

><p><strong>Pensaba alargarlo, al fin pude actualizar, llevaba meses sin poder hacerlo, pueden creer que mi pc tarda como 10 minutos en abrir el navegador, estaba tán lenta que la formateamos y ahí se fue todo, pero bueno no pensaba dejar inconclusa esta historias n_n gracias a todos lo que me dejaron reviews _ ¡Dios les bendiga! acaban de salvar a muchos otros fics<strong>


End file.
